The Forming Puzzle Book 2
by TheMoonLightFantasy
Summary: As Foxfern stays in Emberclan, her past starts to haunt her, and Foxfern really wants to know what the future holds. As Foxfern struggles trying to figure what will happen in the future, she waits knowing it will come to her. But the main thing really hits Foxfern. Foxfern thinks hard to see what destiny she should follow. Will Foxfern stay loyal to Emberclan? Or join Crowstar?
1. Prologue

Prologue~

It was a nice, violet night sky. The stars were shining very brightly across the sky, and silverpelt shined brighter then the moon. Emberclan was blessed with a beautiful night sky, and cats already started to walk into there dens, to rest. But, three cats stayed out. Watching the sky as it grew brighter and brighter, just as if a huge hole were to appear, and Starclan cats would come flying out of it. But that, was impossible of course. Foxfern, Raccoonpelt, and Redstorm were on vigil, and it was very strange to have none of them even speak. For Foxfern, it was hard not to be close to Redstorm. Because she knew she would purr so loud. As the sky night grew brighter and brighter, Foxfern became more aware of her father. Crowstar. She let him down pretty bad, but that was her choice and he accepted it. Though, she could always change her mind and eventually join him. Redstorm had said that he would go was her. So Foxfern had nothing to fear, besides for her fake father, Brambleheart, and her half-sister Silverfur. Cinderclaw and Raccoonpelt could take care of themselves. Foxfern knew so. But, something else gave her a bad vibe. It was about Crowstar to, which made it worse. Crowstar truly was her father. Every cat believed it. But, it wasn't even a vibe it was a feeling growing throughout her. It made her claws itch to battle, and it made her defenses high. No one really realized it yet. But what Foxfern didn't know, is that her future wouldn't be in one spot. That Raccoon she sees in her dreams? Has not visited her in ages! Perhaps, he already knew the future and what was going to happen. But not even a quick 'Hello'? Or, maybe Starclan will send her something. She hoped so! Her fur shined brightly as the moon, stars, and the violet night sky shined upon her. She smiled as the moon gave her oddly, warmth. Her eyes started to get sleepy, but she just couldn't. Which made Foxfern angry. Like, she couldn't even get sleep?! This made Foxfern's feeling even more piled with fury, and she couldn't take it. But she held it in. She couldn't let her anger out now... She really wanted to see Crowstar to, but she only saw him at gatherings. Though, they were in different clans, they shared a friendship that no cat could break. Not even Redstorm... But Redstorm would not even dare to break her and her father away. Redstorm respected her choices, and would not convince her for anything. As the night seemed like it was getting brighter, something struck Foxfern, and her claws unsheathed randomly, and they started to oddly vibrate. Foxfern wanted to growl, but she kept her growl in. It was like... A bolt of fear ran within her, and it made Foxfern shiver with unease. The she-cat, then kept looking up at the stars. Watching and listening to every movement and noise that had been made. She couldn't forget what Ashstar had said to her... It touched her heart... Cats chanting her name, Silverfur had that smile on her face, and Brambleheart, went up to her with a smile as well. That would never leave Foxfern's heart. Or... Maybe it would? Maybe all of Emberclan would. Foxfern, felt stuck, as she was a loyal Emberclan cat. But that's only what she thought. Was Foxfern really a loyal Emberclan cat? Even after what she had done to help her clan, something seemed strange. Would Foxfern's destiny change just because of what Crowstar told her? Or would her paws still lie in the depths of the loyalty of Emberclan? All of this confused Foxfern, and another growl tried to escape, but she held it in. Her claws dug into the depths of the soft earth, and Foxfern then suddenly had a smirk on her face. It seemed as if she was digging her claws into a pelt of another warrior. The thought of blood, calmed Foxfern. But... It also made her shiver with fear. Foxfern, seemed stuck in-between destiny's. But, the future already knew what destiny lied in her paws. Foxfern wanted to know, but she just had to wait... Would her name turn into Foxstar one day? Or will she have dis-belief in Starclan? Maybe she'll kill her clan, or kill every other clan. But... The main question was... Will Foxfern stay in Emberclan?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

It was a bright sunny day, and the snow drifted onto the ground smoothly and softly. It was leaf-bare. To be honest, this leaf-bare was pretty easy indeed! The snow was soft as ever, and the trees were covered in beautiful snow flakes. As the four of them patrolled the edge of the border, one cat spoke.  
"I wish I hadn't had my paws all wet and soaked with snow!"  
A tiny voice squealed, and Foxfern chuckled as the apprentice was slowly following her mentor. Which was Cinderclaw.  
"Squirrelpaw, calm down. It wont bite!"  
Cinderclaw meowed to her apprentice, as her apprentice struggled through the snow, Foxfern decided to actually pick her up by the scruff!  
"Hey, let me go!"  
Squirrelpaw squeaked, and Foxfern chuckled as she carried the apprentice. Squirrelpaw had just turned an apprentice four days ago! Cinderclaw was her mentor... Foxfern then gently dropped the apprentice back to its paws, and Squirrelpaw looked at her with a face of happiness. Foxfern adored Squirrelpaw. She was so cute! She had a flame-colored pelt, and yellow eyes. It actually reminded her of Brambleheart a bit... The four cats continued, and Foxfern couldn't help chuckling on the way. Raccoonpelt always made her chuckle. Even in the warriors den! She would always wake every-cat up, and she loved how she made the warriors angry. She sometimes even made Ashstar angry!  
"Hey, what you chuckling on about?"  
Raccoonpelt asked as she poked a paw at her, and Foxfern then shook her head as she got snapped back into reality. Foxfern glanced over to her friend, and kept on chuckling. That's when she saw panic rush into her friends eyes.  
"NO WAY... YOUR... YOUR HAVING KITS?!"  
Raccoonpelt mewed with surprise, and every-cat halted. Foxfern glanced over her shoulder to look at Raccoonpelt. Her face full of confusion.  
"What?! NO!"  
Foxfern meowed back and kicked snow in her face. Why on earth would her friend think that?! It was only half a moon since she became a warrior! She was twelve moons! Raccoonpelt smirked as she saw Foxfern's reaction. Foxfern looked at her with tons of confusion, but her friend just chuckled.  
"Your planning to then?"  
Raccoonpelt asked, and Foxfern smacked her with a paw. It was none of her business what Redstorm and Foxfern planned!  
"Jeez, can you just relax? I'm not even having kits. Nor do I plan to yet..."  
Foxfern mewed, and then she went back and in deep thoughts. Redstorm was back at camp, and she hated how she couldn't be with him. That's when she felt a tail smack at her face.  
"Then what are you thinking of- OHHH... Haha... I know..."  
Raccoonpelt meowed with a smirk, and Foxfern looked at her in confusion again. Cinderclaw looked confused as well, along with her newly apprentice.  
"Hehe... Thinking of Redstorm, eh?"  
Raccoonpelt asked, and Foxfern froze. Oh great... Raccoonpelt always did this to her...  
"N-N-No!"  
Foxfern meowed and halted in her tracks. That's when she heard Raccoonpelt and Cinderclaw burst into laughter. Foxfern rolled her eyes with annoyance, and sighed with irritation as the two of them died of laughter.  
"OHHH YES YOU ARE!"  
Raccoonpelt laughed and fell onto the floor. Foxfern ignored them and then she glanced over to Squirrelpaw, and nodded her head forward. Squirrelpaw quickly understood, and the two cats dashed off into the depths of the forest. Raccoonpelt and Cinderclaw looked over to not see any of them there... Foxfern and Squirrelpaw chuckled, as they dashed away from her two friends. Then, Foxfern and Squirrelpaw ducked into thick snow, and waited for the two cats to come and followed them. As they patiently waited, Foxfern perked her ears as she saw a hare hopping around. Foxfern quickly looked over to Squirrelpaw, and Squirrelpaw flicked her tail at the hare.  
"No, I want to see you catch it. Every-cat in the clan says you can shred prey and attackers easily into two!"  
Squirrelpaw whispered with excitement. Foxfern frowned and then looked down at the snow. Sadness overwhelming her. She didn't want her clan to think of her as a killer! Squirrelpaw noticed the sad expression on Foxfern's face.  
"Foxfern, what's wrong?"  
Squirrelpaw asked, and Foxfern just looked at the apprentice with a smile and shook her head.  
"Nothing... I'll do it..."  
Foxfern meowed to the apprentice, and she quickly went into a hunter's crouch. Foxfern slowly and carefully stalked onto the hare, making her claws unsheathed slowly so it wouldn't make a razor sharp sound. Then, Foxfern purposely swished her tail among the snow, and the hare looked up. Foxfern smirked as she saw this was her chance, and she quickly pounced onto the hare, digging her claws deeply into its chest, and then stretching its fur apart from each other. But before it could make a shout of pain, Foxfern raked her claws along its belly, and blood gushed out of it as a blood like waterfall. Squirrelpaw widened her eyes in surprise, and Foxfern felt ashamed of herself that she had just shown that to an apprentice... Foxfern lowered her eyes, and sighed.  
"That was amazing!"  
Squirrelpaw meowed happily and ran up to Foxfern and smiled with happiness. Foxfern smiled gently back at the apprentice, and then frowned once more.  
"It might be amazing, but its not how you should kill prey..."  
Foxfern pointed out, and the apprentices face then got full of confusion as her words.  
"But... Your killing it either way!"  
Squirrelpaw mewed, and Foxfern chuckled slightly. She always wanted an apprentice of her own... But... She knew Ashstar would never give her one... She would probably make it into a killer... Like herself...  
"Yea, but it died for us. It shouldn't die so harshly. Remember that."  
Foxfern mewed, and the apprentice nodded her head. Foxfern smiled and nodded back at her. She told the apprentice it wasn't good, yet she had just done it herself! But, she couldn't resist the temptation. Foxfern felt like a blood-thirsty cold-hearted killer... Was she a killing machine? Or meant to be one? That's when paw-steps came in reach, and she saw Raccoonpelt and Cinderclaw emerge from the bushes. Foxfern smiled slightly as she saw the warriors run toward her and the apprentice.  
"Why did you-"  
But before Raccoonpelt could finish, she stared down at the hare and glared at it. Then, looked up at Foxfern.  
"Foxfern... What did Ashstar say about this...?"  
Raccoonpelt glared at her friend, and Foxfern sighed with annoyance and rolled her eyes. She just wanted to do what she wanted to do! Ashstar did say that she was going a bit to far, but not like Foxfern could resist it! The temptation was strong and powerful, and always told her what she should do. But... Obviously, this temptation could be about bad stuff as well...  
"I know what he said, I know... I'm going a little to far, blah, blah, blah..."  
Foxfern said and lashed her tail with annoyance. Then she picked up her hare and started padding toward the camp. She wasn't in the mood to hear Raccoonpelt's complaining. Squirrelpaw slowly followed Foxfern, and the two cats starting padding toward the camp.  
"Hey, you just cant walk away!"  
Raccoonpelt spat, and Foxfern halted and looked over her shoulder, with her hare still in her jaws.  
"You must follow rul-"  
But before Raccoonpelt could finish, Foxfern dropped the hare and pinned Raccoonpelt to the ground. Her crazy side was acting up again... She would shred Raccoonpelt if she said more!  
"Raccoonpelt!"  
Cinderclaw whispered to her, and Foxfern perked her ears and glared at her friend as she saw terror rise in her eyes. Every-cat knew that she would attack if needed. Squirrelpaw watched with surprise as Foxfern pinned her friend roughly to the ground. Though, Raccoonpelt didn't even move. They all understood this... Foxfern sighed and then got off of her friend. She padded back to her hare, and picked it up in her jaws again and started walking back to camp. Squirrelpaw, followed beside her.  
"Why... Why did you do that?"  
Squirrelpaw asked as they gout out of reach of Cinderclaw and Raccoonpelt. Foxfern halted and then looked over to the apprentice and smiled slightly. She dropped the hare again, to speak.  
"I'm just different..."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

"But... What do you mean? Why do you... Get mad easily?"  
Squirrelpaw and Foxfern were at camp, and Squirrelpaw was asking at least a million questions. But, Foxfern did not mind it at all. She loved talking to Squirrelpaw, all the time indeed...  
"Well, I follow the bloodline of Crowstar. The leader of Stainclan..."  
Foxfern answered the apprentice, and the apprentice gasped in shock. Had Squirrelpaw had not yet known that she carried the blood pack of a Stainclan warrior? Almost every-cat in the forest knew. Besides youngsters, like Squirrelpaw for example. But... She thought Cinderclaw would have told her by now... Unless...  
"Isn't Crowstar a... Kill-"  
But before Squirrelpaw could finish, Redstorm yowled out Foxfern's name out loud, and came bounding across the clearing toward her. Foxfern smiled with happiness, and Redstorm quickly put his head under Foxfern's chin.  
"Foxfern! I have missed you so much!"  
Redstorm meowed happily, and Foxfern smiled and licked the top of his head a few times.  
"Its hasn't even been long!"  
Foxfern chuckled and nuzzled with Redstorm. Squirrelpaw quickly covered her eyes and sighed.  
"Ugh, young love..."  
Squirrelpaw meowed and Foxfern chuckled. Squirrelpaw was actually Raccoonpelt's sister. That's why she acted like her a bit. With her humor anyway... Foxfern put a paw on Redstorm's and smiled. Redstorm made his tail wrap around her leg, and he purred when she got close.  
"That's new!"  
Foxfern mewed, and chuckled slightly. Then she pawed at his ears oddly. There was something with his ears that she found so cute... Redstorm just let her and he chuckled. Foxfern then nuzzled him again, till she felt a tug on her tail... Foxfern looked over her shoulder to see a blue-gray kit. **_/Stormkit!/_** Foxfern thought and then she flicked her tail and the kit went tumbling off.  
"Get her!"  
Stormkit squealed, and four kits, including Stormkit, went bounding toward her. They all looked like Stormkit! Besides, they had different eye color... Foxfern chuckled, and she quickly got to her paws, and started running in circles. The kits followed her, round and round and Foxfern kept on chuckling as they did. But this, this is not how a warrior should act! Foxfern frowned at the thought. She was to become someone with humor... But... She wanted to be a great warrior and act better. Foxfern then halted and the kits halted as well. Foxfern looked over her shoulder and smiled slightly as she saw the kits.  
"Aww! Foxfern, why'd ya stop? Me, Applekit, Thistlekit and Thrushkit were having fun!"  
Stormkit pleaded, and Foxfern flicked her tail at the kits impatiently. It was no time to act foolish! She had to start acting like a warrior! Foxfern then flicked her tail, across the ground, and then put it slightly into the air.  
"Stormkit, gather your siblings. You should go back to Morningsight. She might be worried about you!"  
Foxfern ordered to the kits, and she saw Stormkit roll his eyes with annoyance. This made Foxfern furious! Foxfern unsheathed her claws, and Redstorm quickly went to her side as soon as her claws unsheathed.  
"Kits, you should really go."  
Redstorm mewed to them, and the kits with dropped tails, padded slowly over to the nursery were a silver tabby was waiting. Foxfern was breathing heavily, as she was completely stressed out.  
"Ugh! Stupid kits..."  
Foxfern complained and lashed her tail angrily to one side. Which made the leafs swish around.  
"Foxfern, you've loved how they were acting before. What's-"  
But before Redstorm could finish, Foxfern padded past in front of him and made her tail go over his muzzle. But made sure to touch it.  
Foxfern knew he understood what she meant. Foxfern then started to pad toward the warriors den, where she saw Venomstrike and Lionfang. Venomstrike was a new warrior, with very bright yellow eyes, and his pelt as dark of a night sky. He, came into the clan with Lionfang. They were said to be loners, but... There scent was quite familiar when they came into camp. Lionfang, was a new warrior to and looked like a lion. The mane, tail, and he had a bright gold pelt.  
"Hey you two!"  
Foxfern called to the two toms as she neared, and the two of them looked up and smiled to see her coming. She treated them as bothers. Although they just met, they got along with each other pretty well. Lionfang quickly greeted her, and went by her side quickly. Lionfang, was very protected of her. Venomstrike, was the one that was always funny and what not.  
"Hey!"  
Lionfang mewed, and then the tom looked around anxiously. Foxfern then swiped her tail along the side of his flank, and chuckled slightly.  
"Lionfang, calm down. There is no intruders!"  
Foxfern told the tom quietly, and the tom quickly nodded, but kept looking around. Venomstirke the padded over to, and sat down beside her other side.  
"So, how's you and your boyfriend going?"  
Venomstrike asked, and she heard the tom let out a evil chuckle. Foxfern slightly giggled, and then pushed a paw at his chest.  
"Great. How have you been, doing single and all?"  
Foxfern asked and she saw the tom roll his eyes and then chuckle again. Foxfern smirked and then looked up at the sky. It was getting darker by the second. Foxfern then looked back down.  
"We should be getting sleep."  
Foxfern told the two toms, and she got up to her paws, and once she did, Venomstrike and Lionfang did to, padding at Foxfern's side as the she-cat entered the warriors den. The toms stood close to her, keeping there eyes on her just in case someone were to pounce at her. Foxfern enjoyed there protectiveness. She did not mind at all, but Redstorm... Well, she saw him get a little over jealous... She remember one time... That he said that he had enough to protect her, and Foxfern believed him. But Lionfang and Venomstrike still kept on protecting her. Watching her every movement like a hawk.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

It was a bright sunny day, the sun looked as if it were shining as silverpelt. Foxfern was sleeping inside the warriors den, with no one to bother her. Yet anyway... She would probably get woken up as usual, and then be given an order or so... Foxfern was still sleeping, her eyes were shut and she was in complete relaxation. That's until she felt a nudge on her muzzle. The beautiful she-cat opened her eyes and awoke from the nudge and looked over to see Redstorm. That's when she saw him drop a piece of fresh-kill in front of her. A vole.  
"I got this for you."  
She heard Redstorm's gentle mew. And the she-cat rolled her eyes in glorious annoyance.  
"I'm not hungry..."  
Foxfern sighed and then turned away and curled up in a ball. She didn't want to be bothered by any cat! Unless they were looking for there throats to be silt... Every cat woke her up everyday with a new complaint or two. She remembered yesterday with Squirrelpaw. And remembered the conversation between them. It made Foxfern's pelt shiver slightly, but the she-cat then started to drift into sleep again.  
"Foxfern-"  
"I'm not hungry!"  
Foxfern spat back at her mate, and lashed her tail aggressively at the tom. Couldn't no cat see that she was not in the mood at all? She didn't want to talk to no cat, she didn't want to get up! She wanted to get some sleep! She hadn't even got a bit of sleep for at least a week! She felt as if she could pass out during patrols and what not... This made her furious. Had no cat noticed how bad she will act if they keep waking her up when the moon was still out? And when silverpelt was shining as bright as the moon? That's when she heard paw steps leave out of the den, and Foxfern looked back to see the vole Redstorm had got her still there. Foxfern sighed, and then rested her head back down again. Everyone seemed so dumb as if they hadn't even noticed who she was! She was Foxfern. Daughter of Crowstar, the leader of Stainclan. Had no one took notice of that?! Her mother died, and the kits and her friends weren't making a piece of it better that her beautiful mother, Blossomstorm, had died... That's when she slowly got to her paws, and then looked down at the piece of fresh-kill Redstorm had left for her. Foxfern then bent down to take a bite, but she saw someone else grab it with there teeth, and she looked up to see Raccoonpelt.  
"I don't think you deserve this. A warrior sleeping as a kit, and grumpy as an elder deserves no fresh-kill."  
Foxfern heard Raccoonpelt mew, and Foxfern sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Even her most precious friend annoyed her!  
"Don't start Raccoonpelt."  
Foxfern mewed as she clawed the vole out of her friends jaws, without harming her. Foxfern then bent down and grabbed it. Then turned around and flicked her ears and tail before walking. But before she could even take a step, Raccoonpelt spoke.  
"You've been acting like a complete jerk."  
Raccoonpelt's words made Foxfern halt and froze, and Foxfern looked over her shoulder to see her friend glaring at her with eyes full of hatred. Foxfern then dropped the vole, and out of her grip, and put a slight smirk on her face. Even her friend was itching for a good fight. Because Foxfern sure was now!  
"What makes you say that?"  
Great Starclan! Could any cat stop complaining at her for just a moment? She couldn't even walk out of the den without getting a tug on her tail, or getting ordered for stupid reasons. Such as... Get fresh-kill. Or, call a cat. Why cannot they do it? She was getting treated as if a slave.  
"Oh, lets see... The way you treated the kits yesterday, and the way you brutally shredded that hare into two!"  
Foxfern froze once more at her friends words. How did Raccoonpelt even know about the hare?! She wasn't there with her and Squirrelpaw! But... But maybe she was watching secretly! She didn't even tell her this? She just decided to scrawl up on her, and watch what she was doing? Cinderclaw obviously knew this as well as Raccoonpelt. What now? Were they to report this to Ashstar now?  
"And how you almost gave me a wound yesterday! You also have been acting completely un-loyal. Pouncing at every clanmate that makes you upset. Almost biting there paws off. Most of the time its you who puts it on yourself!"  
Raccoonpelt spat. Foxfern then quickly unsheathed her claws. Was Raccoonpelt really risking her life? She would kill her if needed. But in secret... Now that's un-loyalty! Does Raccoonpelt no recall that she was Crowstars daughter? A leader, a born warrior...  
"If you want me to show un-loyalty, I will show you it without hesitation!"  
Foxfern hissed at her, and her long razor claws started digging into the soft ground earth. Now she was itching for a fight. And if this cold-hearted killer didn't get one soon, she would make one! Everyone knew she was as strong as Crowstar, and as fast as Blossomstorm. She could see the fear in her friend's eyes, and then bared her teeth already waiting for her friend to pounce at her. But she really wanted to pounce... Even though something was holding her back. Just thin, the troubles she would have to face. But, her father would help her.  
"See? Now your doing it again! Stop it!"  
Raccoonpelt hissed.  
**_/Wow what a traitor!/_**  
Foxfern thought and it made a growl escape her muzzle.  
"If this continues Foxfern, I will convince Ashstar to exile you..."  
Raccoonpelt spat, and Foxfern froze. Did her friend really dare to do so? Oh, now Raccoonpelt as gotten on her nerves alright... Who cares the troubles that await! She has her father! Foxfern then sprang forward at Raccoonpelt, and the two warriors then tumbled out of the warriors den and into the clearing. Raccoonpelt pushed Foxfern off of her, and she landed cleanly on her paws. Her friend was even lucky her paws weren't blood soaked yet. Gasps arouse from the clan, but that didn't stop Foxfern. The skilled warrior then sprang once more, and landed neatly on Raccoonpelt. Foxfern was about to bite her clanmates chest fur, until a cat pounced her off. Foxfern tumbled, and then scrabbled to her paws while she still was, and she pounced out of the way so the cat wouldn't tumble into her. It was Swiftflower! Foxfern then saw the she-cat get to her paws and face Foxfern. Foxfern could easily finish this cat off. But before Foxfern could even rip it to shreds, she heard a yowl from the high-rock.  
"Stop this at once!"  
She heard the familiar voice of Ashstar, and she looked over her shoulder to see the leader padding towards them. Swiftflower stopped at once, but Raccoonpelt stared at her friend in dis-belief. Her eyes full of horror.  
**_/Ha, she knew I would have killed her.../_**  
Foxfern thought, and then saw the leader pad up to her.  
"What's going-"  
But before the leader could finish, a voice came from her... Friend... Or former friend...  
"Foxfern has attacked! Not me!"  
Raccoonpelt mewed, and the warrior slowly got to her paws. She was defending her hide from Ashstar?  
**_/That's what you call weaklings.../_**  
Foxfern thought once more, and it made her chuckle with dis-belief at her friend.  
"Ashstar, she has been un-loyal and you know! It hasn't even been a moon since she was a warrior and this started!"  
Raccoonpelt hissed, and Foxfern widened her eyes with hatred and power. She couldn't take it anymore! Foxfern then shouldered Ashstar powerfully out of the way and pounced at Raccoonpelt, biting her paw and pining the warrior on a side. Foxfern dug her teeth hardly into her friend's paw, and heard a yowl of pain escape her friend's muzzle. Foxfern then started to twist it, until she heard Ashstar once more.  
"Enough, Foxfern!"  
Ashstar hissed, and Foxfern glared at her leader, before letting her friend's paw go gently. Foxfern then stepped back and looked at Ashstar with no hatred... But... Fear... This wasn't her! She just harmed her best friend! But... Why?! She just completely forgot why and just let everything drop. It was as if something was snapped inside of her and told her to do the things she mustn't. Then she gritted her teeth in sadness and closed her eyes. Why? Why did she do it?  
"Foxfern..."  
Ashstar mewed gently, as she figured that he had noticed her sadness... Why did she have to go through a lot...? Why?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

Foxfern felt as empty as a night of which silverpelt didn't shine on. But... This was no time to be scared! She just harmed Raccoonpelt, now what? She would get in trouble no duh, but Raccoonpelt put it on herself this time. Raccoonpelt knew that she would attack, but maybe she doubted that. Well, it was wrong. She would do it. The only possible cat she wouldn't hurt would be her father, or maybe... A dear friend...  
"Foxfern what did you do?!"  
A low growl sounded from behind her, and Foxfern heard the familiar voice. It was Silverfur. Even her sister turned her back against her?! Hmm! No wonder... She was a half-sister. Half loyal to her... But before Foxfern could even turn around, Redstorm jumped in beside her quickly without hesitation. Foxfern smiled. Now, her mate was loyal to her. The most loyal one... Not like no one ever was loyal to her... The bullies, her sister, her friends, everyone. Besides her best friends, her father, and her mate.  
"I did what I had to go!"  
Foxfern hissed.  
"And what exactly did you have to do?"  
The deputy spat, and Foxfern unsheathed her claws once more. Did this clan really want to be in a pile of bones in the matter of two seconds?! Foxfern braced herself as the deputy ran at her. Her own sister! This was sad! But when Foxfern jumped to dodge her attack, Silverfur jumped to, tricking her. Foxfern then felt claws dig into her shoulder, and get raked along. But before Silverfur could do more impact, Foxfern brutally slashed her claws on the she-cats muzzle, and the two warriors landed onto the ground, with heavy breathes. But... Ashstar did not say anymore. Foxfern finally had the freedom to kill Silverfur! Well, or do damage on her at least...  
But when Foxfern turned around, the deputy slammed her into the ground. The warrior then felt a stick jab into her shoulder, and Foxfern yowled in pain when she felt it dig deeper. That's when Silverfur released her and Foxfern struggled to keep to her paws. The snow beneath her turned red, as drops of blood puddled the area she was standing in. Foxfern's heavy breathes, soon turned into hungry blood-thirsty growls. Which made the cats around her shriek in terror. Foxfern slowly then turned around to face Silverfur. The deputy had fear, she could scent it. Foxfern then bit onto the stick that was stuck in her shoulder and then took it out as soon as possible. Foxfern then, decided to use it as a weapon. Foxfern held the stick in her jaws, preparing for yet another attack. But Silverfur stood still, wanting her to come to her. Foxfern then chuckled, and dashed as fast as lightning toward her half-sister, and then did a powerful slash on her side as she ran beside her. She heard a yowl of pain come from the deputy, and Foxfern wasted no time and dashed as thunder again. Then, the warrior landed on top of the older cat. Foxfern then dug her weapon deeply into Silverfur's paw, which made Silverfur pinned to the ground from it. She heard a yowl of pain come from the deputy, and Foxfern stepped back to see the deputy literally paw-stuck to the ground. Foxfern chuckled as she watched the deputy try to escape. But then, Foxfern saw the stick come flying out, and Foxfern jumped into the air, and bit her stick as it went back into her jaws. Then, she landed on the floor and stared at Silverfur with hatred and disgust. Silverfur was bleeding rather badly from her side and her paw. Foxfern realized that this was enough for the deputy. But Foxfern couldn't help but wonder if she should kill her or not. Perhaps she shouldn't... After all, it was her sister. HALF... SISTER... Foxfern's shoulder bleed badly and she hissed as her older sister started padding towards her with unsheathed claws. Then, when her sister was close enough, she pounced once more and gripped onto the stick which Foxfern gripped onto as well.  
"Let go!"  
Foxfern growled, and the warrior tried her best to fight for it. But then, she let go of it and Silverfur went tumbling backwards. Foxfern then realized it was her chance. The warrior then ran at Silverfur with full speed, until a familiar cat jumped in front of her. It was... Brambleheart!  
"Enough Foxfern!"  
Her adopted father spat, and Foxfern growled as he didn't even nudge away in front of her. Foxfern felt so betrayed. But, she was also a traitor as well. Soon, the whole clan would probably exile her for good. But... What was she doing?! Foxfern knew it was wrong but she couldn't control herself! Foxfern let go of it and then she sheathed her claws and started licking her paws which were full of blood. Then she looked over at Brambleheart with a smirk.  
"Ok... But, may I warn you that 'enough' will never be enough."  
Foxfern said simply to him, then started padding to the forest entrance. Her tail swinging side to side uncomfortably as cats stared at her. But she didn't really care at the moment. Foxfern kept trotting over to the entrance, and finally out of sight as she went through it. Her clan? Was stupid! She just couldn't stop it! She needed to kill she needed to harm! Did no one see that?! But while she was padding along the path, she didn't notice, but she was heading for Stainclan! As the warrior kept on walking, her mind was focused on what happened...

Some time passed, and Foxfern finally stopped as she saw the Stainclan border on the other side of the thunderpath. This was the end of the forest of her clan border, and all that lay ahead to get across was a thunderpath. Foxfern widened her eyes as saw the thunderpath. Should she go or go back to her clan camp? Or... Actually... She should go take a visit to Stainclan. But, then she perked her ears when she heard rustles of leafs behind her. Foxfern growled and turned around, crouching. They were Emberclan cats! Her clan! That's when she saw Venomstrike and Lionfang jump out of the shadows, and in front of Foxfern. Lionfang looked completely out of breathe, while Venomstrike didn't break a sweat.  
"Were coming with you!"  
Lionfang mewed, and when Foxfern was about to protest, she just simply smiled and nodded. Then, the she-cat turned around and raced onto the thunderpath. Her two true friends followed. No monsters came across at the moment, but then when Foxfern was about to get off of the thunderpath she halted at the middle. Lionfang and Venomstrike crossed it, they expected to see Foxfern but she knew they saw her on the thunderpath.  
"What are you doing Foxfern?! Get over here!"  
Lionfang called over to her, but Foxfern kept frozen. Then, she heard a blood roar of a monster, and the warrior just closed her eyes and sighed. She could tell from Lionfang's voice he was scared. But... Foxfern couldn't get out. Nothing allowed her to. Not even her paws. It was like she was frozen... The roar got louder, and Foxfern perked her ears and looked up to see the huge monster coming toward her. But before she could get hit, she felt teeth grip onto her scruff and drags her out of the way. Then, she got gently dropped onto the ground. Then, she looked up to see Venomstrike breathing heavily. Foxfern gasped and widened her eyes. Had... The tom just saved her?! But... She attacked her clanmates... Venomstrike was out of breathe, and Lionfang was looking at him with shock. The two warriors would never have thought that the cat would pull off a stunt like that! Foxfern knew he was fast, but not that fast! The monster was right there! How could he have the time to run out of the way? Plus, he dragged her to! Foxfern looked at him with... Surprise... Why was she even standing there?! Did she think that Starclan would even accept her?! Or maybe the place of no stars would? Foxfern was crouched onto the ground and she stared at Venomstrike with... Happiness yet shock.  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!"  
Venomstrike scolded, and Foxfern lowered her ears back and frowned. Her friend had saved her... And at that very moment, Foxfern's heart grew for him. A slight blush appeared on her face, and then she snapped out of it and shook her head quickly. What was she doing?! Plus, she couldn't possibly have feelings for Venomstrike... Did she?!  
"I'm... I'm sorry!"  
Foxfern pleaded and then sighed in disappointment at her actions. Then, she heard Venomstrike sigh as well.  
"Its ok... As longer as your ok I'm ok. Now, lets continue."


End file.
